Princess Charming
by Emiko Gale
Summary: Oneshot Post Anime. A girls get together at the mall leaves Nanaka and Asami questioning things about each other.


**Woo, it has been awhile. But school, work, doctor appointments, and mental health have left me exhausted. And just, overall insecurity, but I do intend to finish Together But Alone, I just haven't had the energy or drive to do so lately...This however, I wrote while sitting alone in a comic book store after having the sudden urge to write, it reminds me of my last Myself; Yourself fanfic...Hopefully this one is better though...Just to note, it might be slightly OOC.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't know who owns Myself;Yourself but it does not belong to me, this is just a fanfic written by a fan.**

* * *

Asami looked through shiny beads, and tiny plastic animals, she swayed back and forth and held her pink skirt as she tried to decide.

"What is your opinion on shiny rocks, Nanaka-San?"

Nanaka bit her lip and blushed slightly, she wasn't sure why Asami was asking her so many questions. She only recently decided to become friends with Asami, after she and Sana became an awkward couple.

"I...I think they are very pretty." Nanaka said.

"Wonderful!" Asami turned. "But these hair ties look cute as well!"

"I only need one hair tie," Nanaka thought as she held her wrist.

"Then again, Nanaka-San already has a hair tie," Asami thought as she stroked her chin.

Nanaka stared at the key chains and poked the tiny enthusiastic business man. She sighed at the awkwardness of this whole get together she agreed to.

"Asami-San, I…" Nanaka paused.

Asami smiled at her.

"I would like to look at some books now," Nanaka said guiltily.

"No problem at all, just remember to meet me at the food court like we planned." Asami's eyes twinkled.

Nanaka finally managed to smile slightly. "I won't take long." She had to admit she was a bit hungry.

Asami placed her hands together, "I'll see you later, Nanaka-Chan!"

Nanaka walked away hastily, a slight blush formed on her face.

* * *

Nanaka scanned through the books and smiled to herself, remembering the books Sana liked, but she also searched for books about shoujo-ai.

Nanaka, also recently learned, that Asami liked girls, and was in love with Shuri. And of all she did because her love went unreturned, she didn't know how to feel but Sana, Shusuke, and Shuri were so forgiving so Nanaka felt she had to forgive as well.

At least, she knew, that even Asami wasn't perfect like she originally thought. But Asami seemed like the type of girl that all the boys clamoured over and would eventually get the boy she wanted, the last girl she expected to be interested in girls.

Nanaka wanted to ask, but didn't want to be too forward. She flipped through a book and read a passage.

There was a girl, who originally seemed like the typical shoujo anime girl, but there was that one exception. The character, in the end, decided it didn't matter and decided she didn't want to be labeled, it was all about love, not gender.

"All about love," Nanaka mumbled.

Then Nanaka felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, but Nanaka still gasped and swung around quickly.

"S-Sorry!" Asami stuttered.

Nanaka stroked her forehead. "It's ok."

"I am really hungry, but I wanted to make sure I found you first."

Nanaka quickly agreed as she only wanted information.

Asami moaned pleasurably as she dug into the pasta she ate while Nanaka stared in bewilderment. Eventually, Asami opened her brown eyes, startling Nanaka and causing her to quickly twirl more pasta on her fork to look natural.

"Asami…" Nanaka thought.

"What is it like, to be a girl who likes girls?"

But at the same time, Asami dreamily twirled her pasta, wondering something herself. Both girls didn't speak, though, they didn't want to come off as too forward or rude.

"This pasta makes me want to make some more when I return home, I would love to teach you how to cook so you'll have plenty of food to cook for Sana-chan," Asami said.

A small giggle blurted out of Nanaka's lips when she heard "Sana-chan." But she then tried to save face.

"That is very thoughtful," Nanaka said.

"Not trying to be rude, though, I am sure you are a wonderful cook. Sana says you make the best cookies in the world!" Asami's eyes sparkled again.

Nanaka couldn't bring herself to make eye contact. "They're...Ok."

She wished she could make cookies like in the cute bakeries.

"Sana is so lucky," Asami said almost too enthusiastically.

Then it hit her. "But, Nanaka-chan is very lucky as well."

Nanaka blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Uhhhh."

Just like that Asami's mouth was hanging open and her ability to make poetic words disabled.

"Never mind!"

Asami placed more pasta in her mouth.

"Maybe," Nanaka whispered.

"Maybe we could make some pasta for the girls in the student council." Nanaka blurted out.

"Huh?" Asami said with a noodle hanging from her lips.

Nanaka quickly regretted what she said.

"Umm-" Nanaka covered her face with her hand. "Never mind."

There was silence, Nanaka sort of wanted to just walk away now, but just then Asami found her courage.

"Of course, girls are wonderful," Asami giggled. "But I am not in love with all of them."

It didn't make Nanaka feel any better, she felt ever worse for missing the obvious.

"Shuri though," Asami paused.

Nanaka felt her heart sink surprisingly, she didn't want Asami to recall bad memories. She knew that feeling all too well.

"It's ok," Nanaka said, she reached out slightly but then froze.

Asami smiled, without an ounce of pain.

"Shuri is adventurous and doesn't stand still around men."

Nanaka's eyes widened. "So, that's why Asami likes Shuri."

"It's ok, someday I will find someone else, like Nanaka-chan."

Nanaka froze.

"Even though, right now I feel alone, as a girl, who only likes girls," Asami said.

Nanaka clenched her hands. "Asami-San...I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sad," Asami assured her. "Nanaka-chan is supposed to be happy."

Nanaka tried to smile.

"And I should be happy too because I am wonderful friends with Nanaka-chan and Sana-chan."

Nanaka's smile grew as she knew that was true, no time or room for hatred now, Asami was sweet as can be, even with flaws. But Nanaka had no room to talk because she knew love was also pain.

"Boys are great too, but only as friends. But I have to make sure I am nice to them...But not two nice." Asami winked.

Nanaka giggled and placed her hand over her lips.

"Sana is the best male friend I have had so far," Asami said.

Nanaka nodded, feeling grateful.

"Speaking of which," Asami said.

Asami searched inside her shopping bag, Nanaka said nothing but gasped when Asami held out something to her.

A decorated box with a bow.

Asami opened it up in front of Nanaka to reveal a bead bracelet made of shiny grey stones, almost like silver.

"Asami-san!" Nanaka gasped.

Asami smiled. "It is my friendship bracelet to you."

Without arguing Asami placed the bracelet right next to where Nanaka wore her hair tie. Even if she felt this was sudden she stared in awe of the pretty bracelet that looked nice against her hair tie.

"It looks beautiful on you Nanaka-chan."

Asami placed her hand on Nanaka's shoulder and Nanaka smiled.

"Don't worry, I am not trying to steal you from Sana-chan," Asami whispered.

Asami gasped, but then managed to giggle a bit.

"Oh you! Aren't you just princess charming!" Nanaka scoffed playfully.

"Precisely," Asami said. "And as princess, I demand a supply of Nanaka-chan's cookies."

Nanaka laughed, but agreed to take the princess up on her offer.

* * *

 **Well...Who's to say Nanaka and Asami didn't become friends post anime? But writing this fanfic made me feel melancholy, I want a second season. And, I apologize for making Asami seem so peppy but I haven't had time to rewatch the anime and I wanted to try something different.  
**

 **This is Emiko Gale signing off and I hope you guys are having a less stressful day than I.**


End file.
